A Very Half-Blood Mother's Day
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to "A Very Half-Blood Thanksgiving" - It's 2019 and Percy is actually way too exhausted to celebrate Mother's Day, but his two oldest children have other plans. Plans that involve a lot of chaos in the house that Nico has to clean up in time before Percy wakes up. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy future-fic - Sequel "A Very Half-Blood Father's Day" is up!


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || A Very Half-Blood Mother's Day || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: A Very Half-Blood Mother's Day – How Percy Spend His First Mother's Day

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, hetero, fluff, family-fluff, cute kids

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairing: Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis

Own Characters of the Next Generation:Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo

Summary: It's 2019 and Percy's children for the first time are old enough to give him a real mother's day. Which he did not know. So now he and his friends have to adapt their plans some.

Because it's Mother's Day, so the second-to-last part of the "A Very Half-Blood" series!

**A Very Half-Blood Mother's Day**

_How Percy Spend His First Mother's Day_

Percy di Angelo was aware that sleeping in a rocking chair was probably not the best idea. His neck hurt like a bitch and so did basically the rest of his body. But his youngest children – Theseus Paul and Sally Persephone, his beloved, six-months old twins – had cried half the night. So Percy had stayed up all night, the babies on his lap, rocking softly while singing _Early One Morning_. It had proven to be the _only_ song on this entire planet to get them to fall asleep. Something he had noticed when watching Buffy reruns with Annabeth a couple of weeks ago.

Around four AM did the twins finally fall asleep. By that time, Percy was too exhausted to move from the rocking chair, so he had decided to just fall asleep right then and there.

Now that idea didn't look as bright anymore, because as previously mentioned, his everything was aching. He was too old to spend the whole night in weird positions. He had not expected to say that at the age of twenty-seven. But having four kids, a job as a trainer in his own dojo, a summer job as trainer at Camp Half-Blood and a loving but also full-time working husband, that was different.

Cracking one eye open, he leaned over enough to look into the crib. Their turfs of black hair were all messy, pinkish, chubby cheeks and thumbs caught between their lips. Still asleep.

Groaning as silent as possible, Percy stood, his back cracking in seven different places. He tiptoed out of the nursery and closed the door as silent as possible. If he'd wake them now, he'd probably start crying right now. It was only shortly past eight. And it was Sunday. So if he sneaked into their bedroom, he could get at least one more hour of pretending to sleep while cuddling up to Nico before their older children were up and about.

He collapsed face-first on the bed, noting the lack of Nico. Honestly, it didn't bother him much. Since they had the twins, not much managed to bother Percy anymore. He was drained. And the only things keeping him alive these days were his husband and friends, keeping him from getting killed by his hyperactive children. Somehow the lack of Nico was even nice. He had the whole, large bed all to himself. Which was nice. He wasn't used to having much space anymore. Between sharing a bed with Nico and having their older children sneaking into their bed, there wasn't much room, really. Groaning exhausted, he turned around to lay on his back.

He remembered somewhere in the back of his mind that he had the day off from social obligations. Chris usually took Clarisse and their twins out for dinner on Mother's day. Leo and Hazel were all signed up with their kids too – well, their oldest at least, Nicole Esperanza was already six and had already surprised them last year with flowers (from their backyard) and chocolate (half-eaten by her). But it had been utterly adorable and all their friends had cooed over it. And Piper and Annabeth had plans with their kids too. As much as Percy loved his friends, a day all to himself, where he didn't have to get out of the bed, that was pure bliss. Because they had their own tradition for Mother's Day. Nico was on baby-duty and Percy got to stay in bed and do nothing.

"Mamma! Mamma! Mamma!"

No, not today! He had barely slept maybe three hours or so last night and that in a rocking-chair! Where was Nico? He was supposed to keep the hyperactive ones from him today, at least a little longer. Until he didn't look like a zombie anymore. But of course the two rascals from the underworld were faster than that and in a second, he had his children crashing against him from either side. Bianca Maria was four years old, a real little wild spirit, with wild, broad, long curls bouncing all around her head, pitch-black eyes and olive skin. She was a happy little girl, grinning broadly as she hugged her mommy tightly. Despite how sore and tired he was, he still smiled brightly as his firstborn child snuggled up to him. A little more shyer was the approach from the other side. Bianca Maria's a year younger brother cuddled up to Percy from the other side. His little darling. Shy little Donny, with the olive skin, the cute curls and the deep, sea-green eyes.

"Mamma, I love you", whispered Donny and placed a sloppy kiss on Percy's cheek.

"Aw, my little darlings, I love you too", cooed Percy, feeling his eyes watering up.

The things those little bundles of happiness and joy did to him, it was unbelievable. As much as they drained him and exhausted him, he loved every second he had with his children. Bianca Maria giggled and leaned up to kiss Percy's other cheek before wrapping her arms around Percy's neck.

"Mamma, can you come with us? We have a surprise!", asked Bianca Maria with large eyes.

"Of course, bambina", nodded Percy with a smile. "Anything for you, my darlings."

Even though he had a hard time getting up because everything was still aching and because he had Donny hanging off his neck, he still managed to get up. Donny's sea-green eyes sparkled gleefully as he stared at his mommy. The three-years-old loved being carried by his mommy. His fingers were curiously playing with Percy's hair while one clumsy hand was patting Percy's cheek. Grinning amused, Percy playfully bit Donny's finger, making the toddler giggle delighted.

"Mamma, no eating Donny! Is too dirty to eat! That's ew!", exclaimed Bianca Maria wide-eyed.

"Is not dirty! Papà bathed me!", objected Donny with a pout. "All clean Donny!"

"All clean Donny?", asked Percy playfully. "So I can eat you then, you little sweetie?"

He playfully made biting motions toward Donny's hands, who giggled loudly and clapped excitedly. Bianca Maria was tugging on Percy's free hand, pulling him down the stairs and toward the kitchen.

"Stop eating the children, Perseus. Breakfast is nearly ready", interrupted another voice.

"But our children are so sweet and delicious", pouted Percy with a large grin. "Oh gosh. So cute."

He stared wide-eyed as he slowly put Donny down. There was a large banner hanging over the arch entrance between their living room and their kitchen, with giant red and pink and blue hearts, sloppily painted all over it, with tiny hand prints and with messily written HAPI MOTHERS DAIY, BESTEST MAMMA ON THE WOURLD on it (and all Es back-to-front). That explained why Nico had to bath the kids, because if Donny and Bianca Maria had made that sign, then they had probably been completely covered in paint. There were flowers on the table, but not the typical expensive bouquets Nico normally got him for mother's day. No, it was a messy, different-lengthed bouquet of the dark blue irises, the daisies and forget-me-nots and other flowers they had in their backyard. Some even still had their roots. Percy bit his lips to keep from giggling like a little girl.

"That's all very, very beautiful, my little darlings", whispered Percy touched.

"We did it all on our own!", exclaimed Bianca Maria proudly. "Was my idea, because Thea said she already did last year, but you're bestest mamma so you deserve the bestest!"

"How can you be so wonderful?", asked Percy as he hugged them close. "Thanks. I love it."

"Yes, yes, wonderful children with their wonderful mamma, now all sit down", ordered Nico.

"Wonderful family!", corrected Donny with the largest smile possible.

"Horribly adorable children", muttered Nico beneath his breath, shaking his head.

Percy smiled amused as he sat down and got served blueberry pancakes with blueberry jam by his husband. And a totally burned toast from a demanding Bianca Maria, with a high pile of cheese and ham on it (enough for five toasts, really). Percy grinned as he dug into his food.

"Mh, delicious", moaned Percy, patting his stomach and licking his lips. "Best toast ever."

Bianca Maria straightened proudly. Donny clapped again, giggling just as proud as his big sister. After breakfast, Nico gathered the children to go and get changed. Percy frowned confused.

"Daddy said we'll go and play with uncle Travis and uncle Connor today", answered Bianca Maria with a frown. "He said that mommies play with daddies on mommy's day."

"What do mommies and daddies play with each other?", asked Donny innocently.

"Boring, boring adult games", chuckled Nico. "But I'll pick you up for lunch again and then we'll go and eat really, really fancy and then we'll go and visit grandma Sally in New York for cake, mh?"

"Is okay. Daddy can have mommy all to himself for a little too. But he has to give mommy back again", nodded Donny, his arms crossed in determination. "Because mommy is ours."

Percy grinned amused as he headed for the shower, knowing that Nico was fine taking care of the rascals. The shower helped him with the aches and by the time he got out of it, he felt revived. Seeing as Nico and the kids were out of the house, he walked straight to his bed and curled together. He nearly instantly fell asleep after he hit the pillow, blissful to have a little peace of mind.

"L'amore della vita, time to wake up", whispered the deep, dark voice of his husband.

"I'm going to kick you in the nuts for waking me", mumbled Percy sleepily.

"But Percy", chuckled Nico amused. "I wanted to spend at least a little time with you before we get the kids back. Also, I have this massage oil just sitting here, with my hands next to it..."

"Oh? Oh, I get a massage? Yes, please!", exclaimed Percy and nodded wildly.

"You were walking like the hunchback of Notre Dame this morning", chuckled Nico.

"Way to make your husband feel beautiful and special", huffed Percy with a pout.

"I'm sorry, love", apologized Nico, straddling Percy's lower back. "I didn't mean it like that. I just try to make you feel special for always being there for our children. You don't _always_ have to go."

"But you worked long yesterday and you didn't have to spend the whole night with the twins", argued Percy, melting into the mattress as Nico started to massage his back. "Oh, you're good..."

"When I woke up this morning, our entire kitchen was covered in dirt and half our backyard was unearthed and there was paint all over the living room. I think we still need a new rug there. And when I entered the kitchen, Bia and Donny were trying themselves on making pancakes. Just that they're too young to read any recipe, so they were just throwing random things into a bowel, like eggs, water, salt, pepper and whole strawberries, with the straws. I threw away about two kilogram of disgusting dough and scraped two tubes of Rachel's expensive paint off our floor. Before you came downstairs, I had been working on fixing our house for three hours."

"You're the best husband in the entire world", mumbled Percy delighted. "I'd turn around and kiss you if that wouldn't require both, me moving and you stopping the massage."

"It's alright. For now, you get to relax. I can cash in on that kiss later", chuckled Nico amused.

Percy smiled slightly, eyes closed as he enjoyed the back-rub. They had come a long way, from the two awkward teenagers on board of the Argo II, trying to rescue the world for the second time. They weren't that awkward anymore, not about their powers or their feelings. They weren't trying to run from destiny anymore, not fearing for their lives. Nico wasn't living in the underworld anymore, hiding from the world. He had learned to face his feelings and his legacy as a child of Hades and be proud of it instead of afraid. And Percy was _finally_ out of high school and New York, away from the monsters threatening his mom because he lived with her, away from the pressure of the bullies and the feeling of being stupid. No, both had moved on, had started a life together.

"What are you thinking about, vita?", asked Nico, trailing kisses along Percy's shoulders.

"Vita? Are you getting that lazy, l'amore della vita?", questioned Percy teasingly. "But no, I'm not thinking about anything in particular. Just... how amazing our life is. How far we've come from the children afraid to die in some great war. That we're... working everyday jobs, owning a house, having a dog, a cat and four kids. It's... surreal how normal our life has become."

"For the record, I'm not getting lazy. You're just so much more than the love of my life. You are my life. Like you just said, we've come so far. I would never have developed the courage to be who I am, who I have always been, if not for you. You gave me this life, these children. You _are_ my life", whispered Nico against Percy's ear, licking it. "I can't even express how much I love you."

Percy turned around, smiling at Nico before pulling him into a kiss. This was perfection. At least until the screeching of the twins interrupted their moment. Percy groaned and tried getting up.

"Oh no, you don't", declared Nico and pushed Percy back onto the bed. "You, stay. Get changed, pretty up for lunch. I'll take care of Thess and Sally before we go and get our other children."

/break\

Five hours later had a babbling Theseus Paul and a giggling Sally Persephone sitting on their grandparents' laps. Paul smiled as he cuddled his youngest grandson, the one named after him, while Sally kissed Sally Junior's head. Percy knew how to make Sally's Mother's Day special. By bringing her her grandchildren. Percy between his parents smiled slightly, chewing his strawberry cake and watching his husband. Nico was sitting on the floor, playing with Bianca Maria and Donny and with their toy horses. Donny giggled delighted as his dad landed the tiny Blackjack on his head. Heaving a sigh, Percy collapsed against the backrest.

"Now, how was _your_ Mother's Day?", asked Sally amused. "You look well-rested."

"Which is a miracle. Thess and Sally had been screaming so much last night, I thought their lunges would fall out", muttered Percy, sounding tired. "No, I just... Very long shower and a massage."

"Oh, husbands are a wonderful thing, aren't they?", chuckled Sally with sparkling eyes.

"Uhu", agreed Percy with a small grin. "Especially mine. Nico saved our kitchen after Bianca Maria and Donny rampaged in it, trying to make breakfast. They're just too cute."

"That they are", agreed Paul, kissing Thess' nose. "You cute little thing, you."

Thess squealed happily, his chubby, tiny hands on either side of Paul's face. Paul laughed amused at that. Sally got more comfortable, snuggling her baby granddaughter up to her. Much to his own surprise did he not even regret not having sex with Nico. Normally, they got the Stolls to take care of the children for a while and during that, they would have the longest fucking session they could allow themselves anymore, ever since they had started having children. But today had been nice, even though it had been different. His children had done something incredibly sweet, just for him, because he was the 'bestest mamma on the wourld'. This was the life he had always dreamed of. A normal, ordinary life, well he may not have always pictured it with a husband, but still. He shared it with the love of his life and as far as he was concerned, it didn't matter that this someone had turned out to be one infamous son of Hades. Said son of Hades just turned to smile at him, Donny sitting on his lap, both waving at Percy. Percy returned the smile affectionately. His family.

"Mamma! I love you!", called Bianca Maria out as she handed him her favorite pony.

"I love mamma more!", objected Donny and hopped onto Percy's lap, staring wide-eyed at Percy.

"Ah, but mamma loves you all", assured Percy, placing kisses on all four of his children's cheeks.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
